VeggieTales in the House
VeggieTales in the House is an American computer-animated television series produced by Big Idea Entertainment. It is a Christian-themed video and film series, featuring anthropomorphic vegetables. The series was executive produced by Doug TenNapel. The series premiered on Netflix on November 26, 2014. Three seasons of the series have been ordered, consisting of a total of 75 22-minute episodes. The two creators of the traditional VeggieTales series from 1993, reprise their voices of the characters: Phil Vischer reprises the voices of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape and Mike Nawrocki reprises the voices of Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude Pea. Tress MacNeille does the voices of Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, Laura Carrot, and Junior Asparagus, replacing Megan Murphy, Cydney Trent, Gigi Abraham and Lisa Vischer respectively. Rob Paulsen does the voice of Ichabeezer, the only regular character that was not brought over from the original VeggieTales. This television show originally aired on Netflix from November 26, 2014 until March 25, 2016. Characters Main characters * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer) – One of the main characters of VeggieTales, he is best friends and roommates with Larry the Cucumber. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Larry. Although he is typically calm, he does get annoyed at times. He works part-time as a greeter at Pa Grape's store. * Larry the Cucumber (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) – Best friends and roommate with Bob the Tomato, Larry is wacky, scatterbrained, and has an energetic, childlike personality. He works driving the towns ice-cream cart and does odd jobs at Pa Grape's store. He secretly protects the city from crime as the superhero LarryBoy, making use of a LarryMobile and a secret lair underneath the apartment he shares with Bob. * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Cydney Trent) – Good friends with Bob and Larry, she often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice whenever they get into a fight or face personal problems. She works part-time at Pa Grape's store and has a love for plants, eventually opening her own flower shop. * Laura Carrot (voiced by Gigi Abraham) – A young girl who is friends with Bob and Larry and Junior Asparagus, her best friend. *'Junior Asparagus' (voiced by Lisa Vischer) – Laura Carrot's best friend. He and Laura are very good at baseball and shadow puppets. He is a typical child and looks up to Larry. Like Larry, he also has a superhero alter-ego, "Junior Jetpack," who flies a jetpack given to him along with encouragement from Ichabeezer, and later becomes a superhero duo with Larry boy. *'Pa Grape' (voiced By Phil Vischer) – A wise old green grape, he runs a corner store called Pa's Corner Store. He often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends. * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd - Brothers that live together. They don't do a whole lot, but they do enjoy helping others when they're needed. They often like to eat a lot, too, and are often seen baking together. Jimmy (voiced by Phil Vischer) is considered the more brash and talkative one, while Jerry (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) is the slightly more intelligent and quiet one, he often only says a few words. They secretly have a pet Dust Bunny named Danny that they treat like a member of their family, and later adopt a guppy that name Happy Sunshine Bubbles. Recurring characters * The French Peas – The brothers, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, are peas with French accents. They are stated to still be in school and living together because their father is still in France. Jean-Claude is voiced by Mike Nawrocki Phillipe is voiced by Phil Vischer. * Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – Ichabeezer is grumpy and gruff zucchini. For the In the House world, he has essentially assumed Mr. Nezzer's role as an outsider/villain foil for Bob and Larry. Beginning with the second half of season 1, he's developed a trait of mail-ordering expensive gadgets and using them to his devious ends. His home is a large mansion built out of the side of a couch. Although he is grouchy, he is friendly with Junior Asparagus and often gives him advice, and has other moments of occasional kindness, also. * Madame Blueberry (voiced by Megan Murphy) – A female blueberry with a French accent, she's famous for winning various contests and events around town such as karaoke and pie baking. She has an especially lovely singing-voice, and her specialty is "the blues." * Mr. Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer) – A Hispanic gourd, he works around town and sells various items; often joking that his job is having a different job every episode. He is very disorganized, despite insisting otherwise that he has a careful system. Carrying on from the original videos, his lack of eyes is a running gag throughout the show. * Archibald Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer) – The Mayor of the town with an upper crust British accent. He often acts as judge/impartial third party when ever something is wrong. Minor characters * Tom Celeriac (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – A celebrity that appears in various media the veggies watch. * Granny Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer) – An old lady who is one of the oldest and wisest people in town, she is also Juniors grandmother. * Rooney the Olive Dog (voiced by Phil Vischer) – Ichabeezer's mischievous dog who is an olive. * Motato (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – An evil, deformed sweet Potato. He is the main enemy of Larry's 'Larry Boy' alias. Along with his radish minions, he carries out various nefarious plots to destroy the town. His evil lair is in the bathroom of the Veggie house. * Bacon Bill (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – An eccentric child genius who the son of an old friend of Pa Grape. He looks up to Larry as an older brother figure. * Radish Soldiers (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Phil Vischer) Motato's evil minions who assist him in his various plots. * Captain Mike Asparagus (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – Junior's dad, they bond and enjoy most of the same activities together. He is also a part of a bowling team with Bob and Mayor Archibald. * Lisa Asparagus – (voiced by Tress MacNeille) Junior's mom. * Tiny Pea (voiced by Kel Mitchell) – He is in Junior's 3rd Grade class. He may be small, but he can do big things like a grown-up would. * Jenna Chive (voiced by China Anne McClain) – She is a popstar who enjoys writing songs and singing them to the Veggiefolks of the house. * Dr. Carrot (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – The town doctor. * Beau Rockley (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – A mean spirited television host who enjoys making fun of others. He originally hosted a gossip show entitled Behind Their Backs, but after being saved by Larry from drowning in the kitchen sink, he has a change of heart and becomes a documentary film maker. * Tina Celery (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Petunia's best friend and employee of her flower flower shop. She is very optimistic, energetic, and enjoys planning children's birthday parties. * Callie Flower (voiced by Tress MacNeille) – Laura Carrot's lab partner and friend. She loves science, reading, and bugs; especially caterpillars. She used to be bullied for being 'weird' before Laura stood up for her. * Gary Garlic (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – The new kid in Junior Asparagus's class. Despite looking mean and having super strength that he can't control, he is actually very kind and caring. He was shunned by his classmates for being a monster, until Junior showed them that you shouldn't judge people by their appearance. * Cornelius (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – An older boy at Junior and Laura's school. He is usually mean spirited and immature and has a tenancy to exaggerate things. Episodes The series premiered on November 26, 2014, when the first five episodes were released. The next five episodes were released on January 30, 2015, with the next five episodes released on April 17, 2015. Season 2 was released on September 25, 2015. Season 3 premiered on March 25th, 2016. Season 1 (2014–15) Season 2 (2015) Season 3 (2016) External links *Official website *Official website at Netflix *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3692064/ VeggieTales in the House] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Netflix shows Category:Television series by Jariel Category:Television Category:Jariel-Pixar Classics Category:Television series by Jariel-Pixar Category:2010s American television series Category:Christian animation Category:Preschool education television series Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Christian children's television series Category:American children's television series Category:American animated television series Category:2014 American television series debuts Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Jariel Television Animation shows Category:VeggieTales Category:TV Series based off films Category:Based On Category:Television series reboots